Lendo 16 Luas
by Lanan Tannan
Summary: Macon recebe uma caixa contendo uns livros e um bilhete... Não sei escrever sinopse ok? *Os personagens não me pertencem ( se não eu sequestrava o John), pertencem as brilhantes autoras Margareth Stohl & Kami Garcia. *Os capítulos serão semanais (se eu puder)
1. Inicio

**CAPITULO UM:**

O tempo continuava ruim (péssimo pra ser exato), em Gatlin: as arvores secas, um calor infernal, gafanhotos por todos os lados. Resumindo um caos.

Menos em Ravenwood.

Ethan e Link estavam em frente à casa dos Ravenwood esperando por Lena e Ridley para mais um dia (chato) na Jackson High. E como sempre estavam atrasados.

Ethan apertou a lua crescente entalhada na porta e a mesma abriu. A casa estava decorada com o estilo neoclássico grego.

_Lena?_

_Já vou descer._

- Bom dia senhores. Como está o tempo Sr. Wate? – Macon Ravenwood estava parado no pé da escada usado seu smoking jacket, que mais parecia um roupão de cetim. – Creio que ruim. Sentem - se enquanto esperam, creio que ira demorar.

- Bom dia Sr. Ravenwood – Responderam em uníssono, enquanto se sentavam escutaram a discursão que vinha do andar superior.

- NÃO! – Era, com toda certeza, a voz de Ridley gritando.

- Ridley vai logo, já estamos atrasadas. – Disse Lena, entediada. Aquilo acontecia todas as manhas.

- NÃO. Já disse que não volto a pisar naquele lugar cheio de _mortais_. – Ela falou como se a palavra fosse nojenta.

- O que esta acontecendo Sr. Ravenwood? – Perguntou Link. Mas antes que Macon pudesse responder, uma voz vinda da escada respondeu por ele.

- Eu estava tentando tirar Ridley do quarto para irmos ao colégio. – Disse Lena descendo as escadas e sentando a mesa junto com os outros três. – Ela não quer sair do quarto. – Completou olhando para Macon. Este suspirou e andou em direção à escada.

- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - #

Depois de mais um dia completamente chato no colégio, com direito a as brigas diárias por parte de Link e Ridley, sim Macon ameaçou Ridley com alguma coisa e ela fora obrigada a ir à escola, os quatros estavam voltando para a mansão Ravenwood.

E, como costume, Link e Ridley estavam discutindo. Motivo? Ninguém sabia.

- Será que vocês poderiam, por um minuto, pararem de brigar? - Perguntou Lena, enquanto descia do carro e andava em direção ao portão da mansão. – Passam o dia todo discutindo por qualquer coisa. – Completou olhando para Link e Ridley.

- Priminha do coração, eu não tenho culpa. A culpa toda é do idiota do Shrinky Dink aqui. – Respondeu Ridley com cara de inocente, coisa que ela não tinha.

- Como se ela fosse santa. – Murmurou Ethan para Lena, que riu.

- Disse alguma coisa Palitinho? – Perguntou Ridley, em tom perigoso.

- Não, nada. – Respondeu Ethan, rápido demais.

- Ótimo. – Disse abrindo à porta e entrando na casa. Mais parou, fazendo com que Link trombasse com ela, ao notar uma caixa em cima da mesa de centro. – O que é aquilo? – Falou apontando para a caixa.

- Aquilo é uma caixa Rid. Não esta vendo? – Respondeu Link, sarcástico.

- Não tinha nenhuma caixa aqui quando saímos. – Respondeu Lena, quando viu que Ridley abriu a boca para começar outra discursão. – E acho melhor não mexer Rid, pode ser do tio Macon. – Acrescentou quando viu que Ridley estava indo em direção à caixa.

Ridley revirou os olhos como resposta e pegou a caixa tentando abri-la.

- Isso não abre. – Gritou frustrada, quando suas tentativas de abrir a caixa foram em vão.

- Essa caixa não poderá ser aberta, pelo menos não enquanto nossos convidados não chegarem. – Disse Macon, entrando na sala com um elegante terno cinza italiano.

_Convidados, L?_

Lena balançou a cabeça.

_Também não sei o que ele esta falando, Ethan._

- O que tem na caixa senhor? – Perguntou Link olhando para a caixa com uma curiosidade enorme, igual a todos os outros três.

- Logo ficaram sabendo quando todos estiverem aqui Sr. Lincoln. – Respondeu Macon, suavemente. – Creio que chegaram. – Completou ao ouvir a campainha, e se encaminhou para abrir a porta.

- Melchizedek espero, pelo bom deus, que isso não seja um truque seu. – Disse Amma entrando na casa sendo seguida por Marian, John Breed e Olivia, ou Liv, Durand.

- Amma? O que a senhora esta fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Ethan, espantado.

Amma olhou por um segundo para Macon e em seguida se sentou no sofá. Mas não disse nada e Macon tomou a palavra:

- Hoje após a saída de vocês – Ele apontou para os quatros jovens – para ir ao colégio, mais cedo, recebi essa caixa. –Disse enquanto andava e tirava a caixa das mãos de Ridley, que ainda tentava abri-la. – Junto com ela um bilhete. – Disse tirando um bilhete do bolso de dentro do terno. E entregou para Amma. – Leia e verifique, por favor.

Amma olhou para ele desconfiada e pegou o bilhete e começou a lê-lo em silencio deixando todos curiosos, mais ninguém ousou interromper a sua leitura para perguntar o que estava escrito. Após ler ela olhou para Macon, assentindo.

- Sim, os Grandes disseram que é verdade. – Ela se virou para Ethan – Eu permito que leiam, mas só com a permissão do meu menino.

_Permissão para ler o que?_

_Não sei, Ethan._

- Espera. Do que vocês estão falando? – Perguntou Link, confuso como todos.

- Tio M do que o senhor esta falando? – Perguntou Lena indo em direção ao seu tio.

- Essa caixa contém pelo o que está escrito no bilhete, um livro. – Respondeu Macon olhando para a sobrinha carinhosamente, e depois olhando a todos, completou. – Do FUTURO.

Os olhares inacreditáveis e chocados estavam em todos os rostos, menos do de Macon e Amma que já sabiam.

- Senhor isso é possível, mesmo? – Perguntou Liv e Lena fez uma careta.

- Sim senhorita. Creio que não posso explicar melhor, então prefiro que escutem enquanto leio o bilhete. – Disse estendendo a mão para pegar o bilhete que ainda estava com Amma. Mas antes que pudesse ler, Ridley disse:

- Ler um livro não é nada interessante, por isso, estou subindo pro meu quarto. – Anunciou Ridley, com voz de tedio, enquanto se dirigia para a escada. Mas antes que terminasse de subir o quarto degrau Macon falou:

- Desça aqui Ridley. Precisamos de você para podermos abrir a caixa.

- Arg. Precisam de mim, é? – Perguntou Ridley, com a voz desconfiada. – Por quê?

- Desça e saberá Rid. – Respondeu Liv e Ridley rangeu os dentes, e desceu e depois se jogou, literalmente, no sofá.

- Ai Rid. Cuidado. – Reclamou Lena, que fora empurrada no sofá por sua prima, esta que sorriu falso e fez Lena revirar os olhos.

- Leia Melchizedek. – Ordenou Amma, como se não estivesse acontecido nada.

Macon assentiu levantando-se e começou a ler:

- "_Este bilhete explicara o que tem dentro da caixa. Primeiro devem saber que é muito importante que leiam o livro que esta na caixa, os outros livros apareceram um após o outro assim que forem terminando de lê-los._

_ Estes livros são do meu ponto de vista e contam às coisas que aconteceram comigo e Lena."._

- O que? – Gritaram Lena e Ethan ao mesmo tempo. – Como assim "contam as coisa que aconteceram comigo e Lena"? – Completou e perguntou Ethan, indignado.

- Ethan! Perguntas depois. – Ordenou Amma olhando de forma repreendedora para o Ethan.

- Mas como...

- Continue Sr. Ravenwood – Pronunciou pela primeira vez John e Ethan fechou a cara.

- Sim. Continuando. – Disse Macon – _"Nesta caixa há um livro e como escrito acima, os livros são do futuro, creio que Amma pode confirmar isso, e a caixa só será aberta quando determinadas pessoas estiverem presente para ler os livros. As pessoas que terão que estar presente será: Macon Ravenwood, Amma Treadeau, Marian Ascroft, John Breed, Olivia Durand, Lena Duchannes, Ridley Duchannes, Wesley Lincoln e o meu eu passado Ethan Wate."._

_O meu eu do futuro é que escreveu o bilhete?_

Lena revirou os olhos

_Parece que é, né?_

Ethan riu, nervosamente, e lhe deu um selinho e sentiu um pequeno choque.

"_Quando todos estiverem presentes podem abrir a caixa e lerem o livro._

_ EW, LD, RD, WL, MR, OD, JB e MA. "_

Macon terminou a leitura e olhou para as pessoas presentes:

- Então? Concordam em lerem os livros?

- Por mim, tudo bem. – Respondeu Marian

- Por mim, também. – Concordou Liv, John e Link assentiram concordando.

- Vamos ler um livro pelo ponto de visto do Palitinho aqui? – Perguntou Ridley animada.

- Sim Rid, vai ser pelo meu ponto de vista. E eu concordo em lê-lo. – Respondeu Ethan, um pouco constrangido.

- Eu to dentro. – Disse Ridley, super animada – Quero ver o que o Namorado fez com a Lena enquanto estavam sozinhos. – Completou maliciosa.

Lena e Ethan coraram imediatamente sobre os olhares desconfiados de Liv, Marian e John; sobre os olhares maliciosos de Link e Rid; e sobre os olhares mortais de Amma e, principalmente, de Macon.

- Eu acho que será muito proveitoso saber que pensamento o Sr. Wate teve enquanto estava com minha sobrinha. – Disse Macon olhando mortalmente para Ethan, este que se encolheu ao lado da namorada.

- Tio M! – Disse Lena, exasperada e ainda vermelha completou: – Eu também concordo em lê-lo.

Ethan olhou para ela, chocado.

_Você vai ler?_

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

_Sim. Vou ler. Você também concordou esqueceu?_

Ele fez uma careta.

_Putz._

- Então acho melhor começarmos. – Propôs Marian e todos assentiram.

Macon se levantou e abriu a caixa tirando um livro de capa roxa de dentro dele.

- Quem lê? – Perguntou.

- Eu leio. – Disse Ethan, pegando o livro da mão de Macon.


	2. Antes O Meio do Nada

- **"Antes. O Meio do Nada."**. – Leu Ethan.

- Esse é o nome do capitulo? – Perguntou Link, e Ethan acenou confirmando. – É estranho. Continua.

- **"Havia apenas dois tipos de gente em nossa cidade. 'As burras e as empacadas', que foi como eu pai afetuosamente classificara nossos vizinhos. 'Os que estão condenados a ficar ou são burros demais para ir embora. Todos os outros acham um meio de fugir'. Não havia duvida sobre qual dos dois ele era, mas eu nunca tinha tido coragem de perguntar o motivo. Meu pai era escritor, e morávamos em Gatlin, Carolina do Sul, porque todos os Wate sempre moraram ali, desde que o tataravô do meu tataravô, Ellis Wate, lutou e morreu no outro lado do rio Santee durante a Guerra Civil.".**

- Pensei que a historia iria começar contado sobre você e a Lena. – Disse Liv

- Eu acredito que a historia vai ser contado um tempo antes de eu conhecer a Lena. – Disse Ethan. – Posso continuar?

Liv assentiu.

- **"Só que o pessoal daqui não a chamava de Guerra Civil."** – Ethan continuou a ler. – **"Todos com menos de 60 anos a chamavam de Guerra entre os Estados, enquanto todos com mais de 60 a chamavam de Guerra da Agressão Norte, como se de alguma forma o norte tivesse levado o sul a entrar na guerra por causa de um fardo ruim de algodão. Todos, menos minha família. Nos a chamávamos de Guerra Civil.".**

- Affs. Eu quero ouvir as partes boas porque isto esta chato demais. – Murmurou Ridley.

- Concordo. – Disse Link, baixo.

- **"Era apenas mais um motivo pelo qual eu mal podia esperar para ir embora daqui.".**

_Até eu encontrar você._

Lena sorriu.

- **"Gatlin não era como as cidadezinhas que se vê nos cinemas, a não ser que fosse um filme sobre cinquenta anos atrás. Estávamos longe demais de Charleston para ter uma Starbucks ou um McDonalds. Só tínhamos um Dar-ee Keen, já que os Gentry eram pães-duros demais para comprar novas letras quando compraram o Dairy King. A biblioteca ainda tinha os livros catalogados em cartões, a escola ainda tinha quadros-negros e nossa piscina da comunidade era o lago Moultrie, com agua marrom morna e tudo. Podíamos ver um filme no Cineplex na mesma época que ele saia em DVD, mas tínhamos que pegar uma carona ate Summerville, perto da faculdade comunitária. As lojas ficavam na Rua Main, as boas casas ficavam na Rua River, e todas as outras pessoas moravam ao sul da autoestrada 9, onde o asfalto se desmanchava em pedaços de concreto – terrível para andar, mas perfeito para jogar em gambas furiosos, os animais mais cruéis que existem. Nunca se viu esse tipo de coisa nos filmes.**

** Gatlin não era um lugar complicado; Gatlin era Gatlin. Os vizinhos ficavam de guarda nas varandas no calor insuportável, sofrendo e suando a vista de todos. Mas não havia sentido. Nada mudava nunca. Amanha serio o primeiro dia de aula, no segundo ano do ensino médio na escola Stonewall Jackson High, e eu já sabia tudo que iria acontecer: onde eu me sentaria, com quem eu falaria, as piadas, as garotas, quem estacionaria onde."**

- Nossa! Super animado. – Ironizou John. – É sempre assim? Esse tedio todo? – Perguntou para o Ethan e Link, eles assentiram. - Como vocês aguentaram todos esses anos vivendo assim? – Perguntou surpreso. – Eu não aguentaria.

- Pra falar a verdade, eu também não sei. – Disse Link, rindo.

- **"Não havia surpresas no Condado de Gatlin. Éramos nada mais nada menos que o epicentro no meio do nada.".**

- Nossa que frase linda palitinho. – Debochou Rid.

Ethan ignorou e continuou lendo:

- **"Pelo menos é o que eu pensava quando fechei meu exemplar surrado de ****_Matadouro Cinco_****, desliguei meu ipod e apaguei a luz na ultima noite de verão".**

- Pensou errado. – Suspirou Lena

** "Só que eu não podia estar mais errado.**

** Havia uma maldição.**

** Havia uma garota.**

** E no final, havia um túmulo.**

** Nunca sequer imaginei que aconteceria.".** – Terminou. – Terminei. Quem lê?

- Eu leio. – Disse Lena pegando o livro da mão do namorado, e dando um beijinho rápido nele.


	3. 2 de Setembro Continue Sonhando

- **"2 de Setembro. Continue Sonhando.". **– Leu Lena.

- Os capítulos vão ser marcados por datas? – Perguntou Marian.

- Eu acho que sim. – Respondeu Macon. – Continue Lena.

- **"Caindo."**

- Caindo? – Perguntaram Rid, Liv, Link, Marian e John. Macon e Amma permaneceram quietos como estiveram durante todo tempo.

_Ah não. Ethan..._

_É. O sonho, Lena._

** "Eu estava em queda livre, despencando no ar.**

** - ****_Ethan!_**

** Ela me chamou, e o som da sua voz fez meu coração disparar.**

** - ****_Me ajude!_**

** Ela estava caindo também. Estiquem meu braço, tentando segura-la. Estiquem o braço, mas só encontrei ar. Não havia chão sob meus pés e minhas mãos se enfiavam em lama. Encostamos as pontas dos dedos e vi fagulhas verdes na escuridão.**

** Então ela escorregou por meus dedos e só consegui sentir a perda.".**

- O que foi isso, cara? – Perguntou Link, espantado.

- É um dos nossos sonhos. – Explicou Lena.

- Nossos? Vocês dois tem os mesmos sonhos? – Perguntou Liv

Lena e Ethan se entreolharam

- De vez em quando, sim. – Respondeu Ethan.

** "Limão e alecrim. Eu consegui sentir o cheiro dela, ate naquele momento.**

** Mas não consegui segura-la.**

** E não conseguia viver sem ela.".**

_Que lindo!_

Ethan corou.

- **"Me sentei de repente, tentando recuperar o folego.**

** - Ethan Wate! Acorde! Não vou admitir que chegue atrasado ao primeiro dia de aula. – Eu podia ouvir a voz de Amma gritando do andar de baixo.**

** Meus olhos focalizaram um ponto de luz suave na escuridão. Eu podia ouvir o distante som da chuva contra a velha janela da fazenda. Deve estar chovendo. Deve ser de manha. Devo estar no meu quarto.**

** Meu quarto estava quente e úmido por causa da chuva. Por que minha janela estava aberta?"**

- Melchizedek. – Acusou Amma.

- Tio Macon? O que o senhor esteve fazendo lá?- Perguntou Lena, desconfiada.

- Creio que será explicado, querida. – Disse ele. - Continue.

- **"Minha cabeça estava latejando. Deitei novamente na cama e o sonho foi se dissipando, como sempre acontece. Eu estava em segurança no meu quarto, em nossa antiga casa, na mesma cama de mogno que rangia onde provavelmente seis gerações de Wate dormiram antes de mim, onde pessoas não caiam por buracos feitos de lama e nada nunca acontecia.**

** Olhei para meu teto de gesso, pintado da cor do céu para impedir que as abelhas carpinteiras fizessem ninho ali. O que havia de errado comigo?"**

- Sabe, eu também me pergunto isso. – Debochou John

- Calado. – Disse Ethan entredentes.

- **"Havia meses que eu tinha esse mesmo sonho. Apesar de não conseguir me lembrar de tudo, a parte da qual eu me lembrava era sempre a mesma. A garota estava caindo. Eu estava caindo. Tinha que me segurar, mas não conseguia. Se eu soltasse, alguma coisa terrível aconteceria com ela. Mas esse era o problema. Eu não conseguia soltar. Não podia perdê-la. Era como se eu estivesse apaixonado por ela, mesmo não a conhecendo. Tipo um amor ****_antes _****da primeira vista.".**

- Arg. Muito açúcar pro meu diabete. – Resmungou Rid.

- Eu achei muito lindo, Ethan. – Disse Marian.

_E eu simplesmente amei_

Ethan sorriu e deu um grande beijo na namorada. Mas antes que o coração de Ethan começasse a falhar alguém interrompeu:

- Ótimo. Vamos parar com o agarramento ai. Continua a historia.

Todos olharam para Link espantados com o que ele tinha acabado de falar.

- Que foi? – Perguntou ele.

- Bem, é que, eu pensei que você não estivesse prestando atenção no que estávamos lendo. – Disse Lena.

- E, que, não estivesse interessado. – Completou Ethan.

- Claro que estou interessado. Vou aparecer daqui a pouco. Quero ver você descrevendo eu como: o seu melhor amigo, além, de gostoso, gato, e, pegador. – Disse Link fazendo charme no final.

Todos riram.

- Certo. Posso continuar lendo Sr. Gostoso, Gato e Pegador? – Perguntou Lena rindo.

- Cara, sua namorada tá me dando mole. – Disse Link. E dessa vez todos gargalharam alto.

- **"Mas isso parecia loucura, porque era apenas uma garota num sonho. Eu nem sabia como ela era. Eu vinha tendo o sonho há meses, mas em todo esse tempo jamais vira o rosto dela, ou pelo menos não conseguia lembrar. Eu só sabia que tinha a mesma sensação horrível toda vez que a perdia. Ela escorregava da minha mão e meu estomago parecia afundar, como nos sentimos durante a queda em uma montanha-russa.**

** Frio na barriga. Essa era uma porcaria de metáfora. Era mais como um tiro.**

** Talvez eu estivesse enlouquecendo, ou talvez só precisasse de um banho. Os fones ainda estavam em volta do meu pescoço, e quando olhei para o visor do meu ipod, vi uma musica que não reconheci.".**

- A musica sinalizadora da minha mãe. – Disse Ethan.

- **"'Dezesseis Luas. '**

** O que era aquilo? Cliquei nela. A melodia era assustadora. Eu não conseguia identificar a voz, mas tinha a sensação de que já ouvira aquilo.".**

- Vai cantar? – Perguntou Ethan e John, ao mesmo tempo.

- **"****_Dezesseis luas, dezesseis anos_**

**_ Dezesseis dos seus mais profundos medos_**

**_ Dezesseis vezes você sonhou com minhas lágrimas_**

**_ Caindo, caindo ao longo dos anos..."_**

- Com você cantando, não parece tão assustador assim. – Observou Ethan.

- A melodia da musica era assustadora? – Perguntou Liv

- Com certeza. – Responderam Lena e Ethan, juntos.

** "Era deprimente, assustadora... Quase hipnótica."**

- Não falei. – Falaram juntos, novamente.

- **"– Ethan Lawson Wate! – Consegui ouvir Amma gritando mesmo com a musica.**

** Desliguem o ipod e sentei na cama, afastando as cobertas. Os lençóis pareciam estar cheios de areia, mas eu sabia que não era isso.**

** Era terra. E minhas unhas estavam pretas de lama, da mesma forma que ficaram na ultima vez em que eu tivera o sonho." **- Comigo também acontecia à mesma coisa. – Disse Lena pausando a leitura. – **"Enrolei o lençol e o enfiei no cesto de roupa suja embaixo do uniforme do treino do dia anterior. Entrei no chuveiro e tentei esquecer tudo enquanto esfregava as mãos e os últimos pedaços pretos do meu sonho desapareciam pelo ralo. Se eu não pensasse naquilo, não estaria acontecendo. Era assim que eu lidava com a maioria das coisas nos últimos meses."**

_Mas não quando se tratava de você. Sempre penso em você, Lena._

Lena sorriu, novamente, e deu mais um beijo, nem tão demorado por causa da "plateia".

_Te amo._

- **"Mas não quando se tratava dela. Não dava para evitar. Eu sempre pensava nela. Sempre voltava a ter o mesmo sonho, mesmo não conseguindo explica-lo. Então, era esse meu segredo, tudo que queria contar. Eu tinha 16 anos, estava me apaixonando por uma garota que não existia e estava ficando louco."**

- Cara. Não sei como você não pirou com isso. Por que não me contou? – Perguntou Link, magoado.

- Eu te contei cara. Você achou que eu estava ficando louco. – Respondeu Ethan, rindo.

- Tinha esquecido. – Disse Link, também rindo.

- **"Não importava o quanto eu esfregasse, eu não conseguia fazer meu coração parar de bater forte. E mesmo com o cheiro de sabonete Ivory e o xampu, eu ainda conseguia sentir aquele aroma. Bem de leve, mas eu sabia que estava lá.**

** Limão e alecrim."**

- Eu amo o seu cheiro, Lena. – Disse Ethan, respirando fundo para sentir o cheiro dela.

- Eu também. – Disse John. O que causou olhares desconfiados na direção dele.

- **"Desci as escadas para a segurança da mesmice de sempre. Na mesa de café da manha, Amma colocou na minha frente o mesmo prato de porcelana azul e braço (porcelana-dragão era como a minha mãe chamava) com ovos fritos, bacon, torrada com manteiga e canjica. Amma era nossa governanta, mas era mais como minha avó, apesar de mais inteligente e mais mal-humorada do que minha verdadeira avó. Amma tinha praticamente me criado, e ela achava que era missão dela me fazer crescer mais uns 30 centímetros, apesar de eu já ter 1,89 metros de altura. Esta manha eu estava estranhamente faminto, como se não comesse há uma semana. Comi um ovo e dois pedaços de bacon e já me sentir melhor. Sorri para ela com a boca cheia.**

** - Não pegue no meu pé, Amma. É o primeiro dia de aula. – Ela colocou com força na minha frente um gigantesco copo de suco de laranja e outro maior ainda de leite (integral, o único tipo que bebemos aqui).**

** - Acabou o achocolatado? – Eu bebia achocolatado do mesmo jeito que algumas pessoas bebem Coca-Cola ou café** (N/A: Somos dois!)**. Mesmo de manha, eu estava sempre atrás da minha dose de açúcar.**

** - A-C-L-I-M-A-T-E-S-E. – Amma usava palavras cruzadas para tudo. Quanto maior, melhor, e ela gostava de usa-las. O modo como ela soletrava as palavras letra por letra fazia parecer que ela estava dando um tapa na cabeça da gente a cada letra. – Quero dizer, acostume-se. E não pense em botar um pé pra fora daquela porta antes de beber o leite que dei pra você."**

- Mandou legal, agora em. – Disse John, baixinho pra Amma não ouvir, e, os que ouviram riram.

** "- Sim, senhora.**

** - Vejo que você se arrumou. – Eu não tinha me arrumado. Estava de jeans e uma camiseta desbotada, como em quase todos os dias. Cada uma tinha um dizer diferente. A de hoje tinha escrito Harley Daviáson. E eu estava com o mesmo All Star que usava havia três anos."**

- E que eu devia jogar fora. – Disse Amma.

- Não faça isso Amma. – Implorou Ethan.

- Ate porque não é só o Ethan que usa All Star aqui. – Disse Link

Link, Lena, John e Liv mostraram seus All Stars.

- Continue.

- **"- Pensei que você fosse cortar o cabelo – falou como se fosse uma bronca, mas eu percebi o que era realmente: puro e simples amor.**

** - Quando falei isso?**

** - Você não sabe que os olhos são a janela da alma?**

** - Talvez eu não queira que ninguém use uma janela pra ver a minha alma.**

** Amma me puniu com mais um prato de bacon. Ela mal chegava a 1,50m de altura e era provavelmente mais velha do que a porcelana-dragão, apesar de em cada aniversario ela insistir que estava fazendo 53 anos. Mas Amma era qualquer coisa, menos uma senhora amável. Ela era a autoridade absoluta na minha casa.**

** - Bem, não pense que você vai sair nesse tempo com o cabelo molhado. Não gosto da sensação que essa tempestade esta me dando. Como se uma coisa ruim tivesse sido chutada no vento, e nada consegue impedir um dia como esse. Ele tem vontade própria."**

- Chamada Lena. – Disse Rid

-** "Revirei os olhos. Amma tinha uma maneira própria de ver as coisas. Quando ela estava com o humor assim, minha mãe costumava dizer que ela estava escurecendo: religião e superstição misturadas, como só acontece no sul. Quando Amma escurecia, era melhor ficar fora do caminho dela. Assim como era melhor deixar os amuletos dela nos peitoris das janelas e as bonecas que ela fazia nas gavetas onde ela as colocava."**

- Isso mesmo, Ethan Wate. – Disse Amma.

- **"Comi mais uma garfada de ovo e terminei o café da manha dos campeões: ovos, geleia congelada e bacon, tudo esmagado entre as torradas num sanduiche. Enquanto enfiava isso na boca, olhei pelo corredor por puro hábito. A porta do escritório do meu pai já estava fechada. Meu pai escrevia a noite e dormia no sofá velho do escritório de dia. Era assim desde que minha mãe morreu em abril passado. Ele podia muito bem ser um vampiro: era isso que minha tia Caroline tinha dito depois de ter passado uns dias conosco naquela primavera. Eu provavelmente tinha perdido a oportunidade de vê-lo ate o dia seguinte. Aquela porta não se abria depois que era fechada."**

- Eu preferiria se ele fosse mesmo um vampiro. – Disse Ethan, baixinho para ninguém ouvi-lo.

_Ele esta melhor agora, Ethan._

Ethan suspirou.

_Eu sei. É só que..._

_Tudo bem, Ethan._

- **"Ouvi uma buzina na rua. Link. Peguei minha mochila preta caindo aos pedaços e corri pela porta na chuva. Podia muito bem ser tanto sete da noite quanto sete horas da manha, de tão escuro que o céu estava. O tempo estava estranho havia alguns dias."**

- Quando eu cheguei. – Suspirou Lena

- Finalmente. Gatinhas, chegou a hora do Linkubus aqui aparecer na historia. – Disse Link, se levantando e fazendo posse, em troca recebeu três almofadadas das meninas, fazendo ele se sentar.

- **"O carro de Link, o Lata-Velha, estava na rua, o motor fazendo barulho, a música em alto volume. Eu ia para a escola com Link todo dia desde o jardim de infância, quando nos tornamos melhores amigos depois de ele me dar metade do seu Twinkie no ônibus. Só depois descobri que tinha caído no chão. Apesar de nos dois termos tirado carteira nesse verão, Link era quem tinha um carro, se é que podíamos chamar aquilo de carro."**

- Nossa, magoa os sentimentos da Lata-Velha agora. Ele já te salvou de varias encrencas. – Disse Link, se fingindo de magoado.

- Salvou? Ou me ajudou a me colocar em mais encrencas? – Perguntou Ethan, rindo com os demais. – Continua, amor.

- **"Pelo menos o motor do Lata-Velha estava superando o som da tempestade.**

**Amma ficou na varanda com os braços cruzados em uma postura reprovadora.**

** - Não toque musica alto aqui, Wesley Jefferson Lincoln. Não pense que não vou ligar para sua mãe e contar a ela o que você ficou fazendo no porão o verão inteiro quando tinha 9 anos."**

- O que você fez? – Perguntaram Liv, John, Lena e Rid.

- O que ele fez, Amma? – Perguntou Ethan.

- Não conte. – disse Link, antes que Amma respondesse. - Outro dia eu conto a vocês.

- Ok

- **"Link fez uma careta. Poucas pessoas o chamavam pelo nome real: só a mãe dele e Amma.**

** - Sim, senhora.**

** A porta da tela da varanda bateu. Ele riu, cantando pneu no asfalto molhado ao se afastar do meio-fio. Como se estivéssemos fugindo, era assim que dirigíamos quase sempre. Só que nunca fugíamos.**

** - O que você fez no meu porão quando tinha 9 anos?**

** - O que eu não fiz no seu porão quando eu tinha 9 anos? – Link abaixou a musica, e eu achei bom, porque ela era péssima e ele ia me perguntar se eu tinha gostado, como fazia todo dia. O grande problema da banda dele, Quem Matou Lincoln, era que nenhum integrante sabia tocar um instrumento e nem cantar. Mas ele só falava sobre tocar bateria mudar para Nova York depois da formatura e sobre os contatos de gravação que provavelmente jamais aconteceria. E quando digo provavelmente, quero dizer que ele tinha mais chance de fazer uma cesta de três pontos vendado e bêbado do estacionamento do ginásio."**

- Sabe, eu nunca tentei fazer isso. Será que consigo? – Refletiu Link, com ele mesmo. – Acho que sim.

- **"Link não ia para a faculdade, mas ele ainda estava um passo a minha frente. Ele sabia o que queria fazer, mesmo sendo algo improvável. Tudo que eu tinha era uma caixa de sapatos cheia de livretos de faculdades que eu não podia mostrar para meu pai. Eu não me importava com qual faculdade fosse, desde que fosse pelo menos a uns 1.500 quilômetros de Gatlin.**

** Eu não queria terminar como meu pai, morando na mesma casa, na mesma cidade pequena em que cresci, com as mesmas pessoas que nunca sonharam em sair daqui."**

- Você estava desesperado para sair de Gatlin, em? – Perguntou Liv.

- Estava. Agora só saio daqui se a Lena vier comigo. Certo? – Perguntou olhando para Lena.

- Com certeza. – Disse Lena, sorrindo.

Macon e Amma só balançaram a cabeça e sinal de negação.

- **"Ao nosso redor casas vitorianas velhas e encharcavam ladeavam a rua, quase iguais ao dia em que tinham sido construídas há mais de 100 anos. Minha rua se chamava Cotton Bend porque essas velhas casas costumavam ter na parte de trás quilômetros de campos de plantação de algodão. Agora davam para a autoestrada 9, que era provavelmente a única coisa que tinha mudado aqui.**

** Peguei um donut velho da caixa que estava no chão do carro.**

** - Você fez upload de uma musica esquisita no meu ipod ontem à noite?**

** - Que musica? O que acha dessa aqui? – Link aumentou o som da mais recente faixa demo da banda.**

** - Acho que precisa ser trabalhada. Como todas suas outras musicas. – Era mais ou menos a mesma coisa que eu dizia todo dia.**

** - É, seu rosto vai precisar ser trabalhado depois que eu der umas porradas em você. – Era mais ou menos a mesma coisa que ele dizia todo dia.**

** Dei uma olhada na minha lista de musicas.**

** - A tal musica, acho que o nome era algo do tipo 'Dezesseis Luas'.**

** - Não sei do que esta falando. – Não estava lá. A música havia sumido, mas eu acabara de ouvi-la naquela manha. E sabia que não tinha imaginado porque ela ainda estava na minha cabeça.**

** - Se você quer ouvir uma musica, vou botar uma nova. – Link olhou para baixo para encontrar a musica.**

** - Ei, cara, olhe para frente.**

** Mas ele não ergueu o olhar, e com o canto do meu olho, vi um estranho carro passar na frente do nosso...".**

- Agora sim. – Disse Ridley animada.

- Agora sim, o que? – Perguntou Lena

- Agora sim, você apareceu. Então daqui a pouco vai ter cenas, ah, como posso dizer, quentes? – Perguntou Ridley, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Ethan e Lena coraram na hora.

- Vou continuar a ler. – Disse Lena, bem rápida. – **"Por um segundo, os sons da rua e da chuva e de Link se dissolveram no silencio, e era como se tudo estivesse se movendo em câmera lenta. Eu não conseguia desgrudar os olhos do carro. Era só uma sensação, não uma coisa que conseguisse descrever. E então ele passou por nos, virando em outra direção.**

** Não reconheci o carro. Nunca o tinha visto antes. Vocês não podem imaginar o quanto isso e impossível, porque eu conhecia cada carro na cidade. Não havia turistas nessa época do ano. Ninguém se arriscaria na temporada de furacões.**

** Esse carro era longo e preto, como um rabecão. Na verdade, eu estava bem certo de que era um rabecão.**

** Talvez fosse um pressagio. Talvez esse ano fosse pior do que eu pensava."**

- Aquele foi o MELHOR ano da minha vida. – Disse Ethan, sorrindo sonhador.

- Por quê? – Perguntou John

- Ora, foi o quando eu conheci a Lena. – Disse Ethan, ainda com ar sonhador.

- Acorda garoto. – Disse Liv, batendo na cabeça do Ethan para ele acordar.

- Aí. – Reclamou enquanto os outros riam.

- **"– Aqui está. 'Bandana Negra.' Essa musica vai me tornar famoso.**

** Quando ele voltou a olhar para frente, o carro tinha ido embora."** – Terminei.

- Vamos parar um pouco. – Disse Ridley. – Vou tomar um banho.

- Concordo. – Disse Lena. – Vamos?

- Agora.

E correram escada acima sem esperar por uma permissão para sair.

- Elas estavam com presa, em? – Disse Link, olhando o caminho por onde as garotas passaram.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

- Elas estão demorando. – depois disse om um sorriso maroto. - Vou lá verificar.

- Que? Claro que não. – Disse Ethan, se levantado e fazendo Link se sentar. – Fique aí. Quietinho, ouviu?

- Calma cara, estava só brincando. – Disse enquanto levantava as mãos para o alto, como um sinal de rendição. – Não ia atrás delas, não. Eu posso ser o Linkubus, mas se eu subisse atrás delas não ia sobrar nada de mim.

- Isso é verdade. – Diz John. E todos olharam para ele. – Macon matava você antes de subir o primeiro degrau. E se, por alguma razão, você conseguisse passar por ele, quem te mataria seria a Lena.

- Ninguém vai brigar enquanto eu estiver aqui. Ouviram? – Disse Amma, lançando o Olhar e os outros ficaram quietos.

- Minhas sobrinhas estão voltando. – Disse Macon.

Depois que ele disse isso elas apareceram, rindo.

- Não tem uma roupa mais curta, não? – Debochou Liv

- Calada, Mary Poppins. As roupas são minhas e não suas. – Disse Ridley, meiga como sempre.

_Adorei._

_Lena!_

Ela olhou pra ele, dando de ombros.

- Esta linda. Como sempre. – Disse John, galante, olhando na direção de Lena, o que fez com que Ethan quase avançasse na direção dele.

_Vou matar esse cara._

_Ethan acalme-se._

- Vamos continuar lendo. – Interviu Marian, quando viu que estava quase acontecendo uma briga. – Quem lê?

- Eu. – Disse Ridley, pegando o livro e se sentando entre Lena e Link.

Todos olharam para ela.

- O que foi?

- Nada. Leia, Rid. – Respondeu Lena.


End file.
